warspearonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ced la/Druid
Arrival. Monologue. Master Talion: "Greetings, young druid! More and more elves arrive from the war-devastated dwellings to join the army. Are you ready to unleash all the power of forest magic on the heads of our enemies? I do not doubt that you are, but now it's more important to test you obedience. Take this letter, it contains secret questions and responses. Deliver it to sentinel Ayvill who patrols the southern entrance to the camp!" Sentinel Ayvill: "We should be really careful in wartime, so I perfectly understand Talion's idea about these questions and responses. Thank you, druid!" Master Talion: "Well, it seems that you can fulfill the orders indeed! Now it's time to try your abilities. Here, take this staff, you'll need it now." Spoiler. After accepting your first mission, you can find Sentinel Ayvill just south of Master Talion. Talk to him and upon completing the mission, you will get instructed to "Return to the mentor". Return to Talion and claim your reward. Snakes in the camp. Monologue. Master Talion: "Now I want you to show me how you handle the staff! Come on, wield it! (Open MENU and select "CHARACTER" and then "EQUIPMENT" to view character's equipment)." Master Talion: "I'm glad that you can handle the weapons. Now listen. Snakes have appeared in the camp and threaten the newcomers. Their nest is somewhere near the cave. I want you to kill them and bring me poison of three snakes, I'll need it to make an antidote. (Move the cursor to the defeated enemy and press on it to gather trophies. Open MENU and select "CHARACTER" and then "INVENTORY" to view character's inventory)." Master Talion: "I see you haven't forgot how to fight! Now I am able to aid the victims of snake bites. Thank you, Player!" Spoiler. Upon accepting the quest, to continue, you will need to equip the staff you just recieved. Kill snakes until you have collected 3 "Poison". Bring them back to Talion so he can make an antidote. Message to the capital. Monologue. Master Talion: "I need to send a letter to town Ilhor. But here's the trouble - I ran short of ink. There's a storehouse in a nearby cave. Go there and bring me a bottle of ink." Master Talion: "Thank you, Player! ''Once you are done with your training you can accompany me to the town. I've already sent a carrier-pigeon to warn about your arrival." '''Spoiler.' The cave can be found to the west of Talion. Go into the cave and head east until you see a wooden chest. In the chest, you will find the bottle of ink. Grab it and bring it back to Talion. Way to the capital (End of tutorial). Monologue. Master Talion: "I hope now you know enough to survive this war. You may go right now, those in Ilhor have been warned about your forthcoming arrival. Use the map if you get lost or forget about your destination. Talk to the sentry at the gates to leave training camp. (Open MENU and then "Map" to view the map)" Sentinel Ayvill: "So, shrewd one, you feel yourself ready to leave for the outter world? Well, may the fortune accompany you on your way! I hope to hear about your deeds soon!" Spoiler. Simply get the quest and go south to Sentinel Ayvill and talk to him to leave the starting area. Get introduced to the commander. Monologue. Elder Elestrin: "Good afternoon, Player! ''I'm glad to see you here. My name is Elestrin, I am an elder of this city. Talion says in his letter that you've been taught by the druids and know a lot about the Forces of Nature. Talk to master Rey-Annun. He's a druid, confidant to the Council of Twelve, and he may tell a lot of these woods." Rey-Annun: "I am glad that the ways of Fate brought us together. We, druids, use our power to return peace to the lands of Arinar. Do all you can to achieve this goal. Always help the elders - they will share their wisdom with you. Talk to elder Elestrin, he has some work for you." '''Spoiler.' Rey-Annun can be found to the east on the map, next to a circle of boulders engraved with what appears to be runes of some sort. Talk to him and he will instruct you to go back and see Elestrin again, as he has some work for you. Orders to blacksmith. Monologue. Elder Elestrin: "While you're here, could you pass oh sod it im off to bed... Category:Blog posts